


Gemini

by TirNanOg89



Series: Past Is Prologue [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TirNanOg89/pseuds/TirNanOg89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing Ferus and Ferox Essex, Captains of the SAS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini

Gemini  
Part I

O’Neill’s pub, Bristol, England.

 

“Are they always this charming or is this a special occasion?”

“Huh?”

“The twins, they haven’t bought a single round since they got here.”

“Oh! Reds. Less of the attitude pal, there’s no law against buying your own drinks.”

Sandy was not happy with Joe’s tone, the twins were good friends and she wouldn’t let anyone put them down.

“When we’re doing rounds everyone buys, that’s the whole point.”

“Will you two quit bitching, who cares, don’t let it ruin the evening.”

Darren had soon got fed up with both of them, he was trying to celebrate and they were starting to bring him down.

“Hey! No evening ruination here!”

“Oh come on, everyone’s noticed and they’re getting sick of it. Most have even stopped buying for them.”

“What do you mean stopped? Show me one person who’s bought them a drink tonight!”

“Everyone’s been buying rounds.”

“Yeah, now try to remember the last time they didn’t decline the offer.”

“Huh?”

Joe actually stopped and thought for a while. He was about to comment as he realised she was right, but Darren got there first.

“Good point Sandy. I haven’t actually seen anyone give them a drink all night.”

“No, you wouldn’t. They were only expecting a few of us or they wouldn’t have come. They can’t afford an £80 round. If I know them they came out with £40 and taxi fare between them, they always do. When the money goes they go that’s why we drink slow. If they could cover one round they’d just go home after. They wont let anyone carry them.”

“Now there’s an attitude to respect. Would they accept a lift home?”

“Maybe, if you were driving. But you’re getting a cab your self, they wont let you pay for them.”

“Don’t suppose they’d let me pay for a room either.”

“No. Well, not unless I used a little bribery.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if you offer to put everyone up for the night as ‘part of the celebration’ I could beg them to stay because I wont feel safe if they don’t.”

“You are a devious woman Sandy. Now to get them drunk enough to go along with it.”

“You could challenge everyone to a slammer competition.”

“Sandy, have I mentioned lately that you are really devious?”

Sandy grinned at him and nodded.

“You may have mentioned it. Just keep the glasses full and they’ll keep on emptying them.” 

“Right, time for the slammers then!”

“Oh, don’t forget to get orange, the twins can’t have lemon or lime.”

Darren nodded and went to the bar to have a word with the manager; it was amazing what they would do for someone with an unlimited platinum card! The waiters had soon cleared the tables and refilled them with tequila bottles, shot glasses, salt and plenty of fruit in strategically placed bowls. As they were waiting for the fun to begin, Sandy looked over at Joe, the earlier disagreement forgotten.

“This should be fun. I can’t wait to see everyone try to keep up with them.”

“Why?”

“They drink tequila like water. I’ve never met anyone who can keep up with them.”

Sam got up and moved over to sit next to the twins.

“Things were getting a little heated there for a while, weren’t they?”

One of them asked her. She had known them for years and she still couldn’t tell them apart. In fact, she’d never met anyone who could. She grinned.

“Oh, don’t worry, just a little testosterone poisoning. Darren sorted it out. Now, enjoy!”

“You set this up didn’t you, you minx.”

“Who me?”

Sandy looked like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth.

“Yes you.”

They answered in unison.

“Oh chill. As soon as the old bastard’s will gets sorted you can take us all to the Hilton for a good piss up!”

The twins’ eyes burned in an instant of fury at the mention of their father. He had been dead for a month but the fear and hatred still hadn’t gone. Which was strange as they had left home at 16 and been in the army since. Staying as far from the abusive tyrant as humanly possible in a country the size of England. And they were both easily capable of defending themselves. When his solicitors had informed them of his death and their C.O. had found out and asked them if they wanted leave, they left him in shock with the malevolent smiles and quick response.

“If we could have a three day pass Sir, we have a party to get drunk at.”

One of their friends had probably already told him what a bastard their father had been and how everyone who had known him would be celebrating by now. Their only regret was that their mother hadn’t lived long enough to enjoy the moment. She had died not long after they turned ten, at which point their father had sent them to Eton as full borders. Unfortunately that still left them as his mercy during holidays, but they occasionally managed to go to their Aunt Jenny’s instead. She had saved them many months of beatings and worse, even though she had no husband and very little money. Which was why they had very little money now. Most of their wages went to her, the NHS was a wonderful thing unless you needed extra care and had no money, and then things became a little ‘basic’. Not bad, but only the best would do for their Aunt Jenny after everything she had done for them. Their father and a very clever solicitor who was no longer employed by the family had held the vast fortune that was their birthright back.

As Darren sat next to Sandy he looked at the startling picture the twins made. They were 6’, slim but obviously well muscled with the look of whip chord strength and coiled spring readiness, even when they were supposed to be relaxing, that was almost, but not quite, concealed by the black jeans and denim shirts they wore. They had long straight auburn hair, held back at the temples in two tiny plaits that should have looked feminine but didn’t, and the top in a small band which held back anything that might have blocked their view. They had high cheekbones and aquiline features that perfectly set off their startlingly silver eyes. Not dull grey but pure shining silver that he had seen darken like a stormy ocean when they got angry at something Sandy had said. Their faces had remained curiously blank the entire night, until Sandy had spoken to them, but not in an unpleasant way. You could see they were aware of everything around them and were waiting for trouble even if not expecting it. But then, they were military!

Darren still couldn’t get over their names though. Ferus and Ferox Essex. Who gives their kids names like that? No wonder their friends all called them Red, or Reds when they were together, and it didn’t help that you couldn’t tell them apart either! He had only just managed to wheedle their names out of Sandy, like the rest of their friends, she was reluctant to tell, and now he knew why.

They were also disconcertingly in sync. Almost everything they did was done in unison. At first he had put it down to their military training but the longer he watched the more he realised that it went much deeper than that. It was an instinctual thing, they obviously thought so much alike that they reacted in the same way at the same time to everything. He wondered how their fellow soldiers dealt with that, being with them almost constantly must be unnerving. 

The drinks were finally ready and everyone except the twins salted their hand, and then everyone picked up their drinks and slices of fruit waiting for the count down.

“Three, two, one!”

All twenty shots went down in one, followed by more than one spluttering session, and the glasses were slammed down to be rapidly filled again. After the third round several people backed out, they knew how much they could take and weren’t up for a session in the toilets. The twins were still looking like they had never heard of alcohol let alone drank more than most people around the table. Darren knew they had been drinking whisky, and while they hadn’t been drinking as fast as the rest, their whisky was much more potent than the beer the others had had. As he looked over at Sandy he realised he had been quite professionally played. She knew he was rather proud of his reputation for being able to drink anyone and everyone under the table and she had well and truly set him up.

By the sixth round they were down to six players, then Sandy dropped out declaring to all that she,

“Can’t take no moooooooooore!!!!!!!”

After the seventh Jamie passed out and Lee laughed till he did the same, which set off a whole round of hysterics leaving Darren and the twins to continue the competition. Darren was forever grateful for booking the hotel before starting as there was no way in hell he could have done it after. He could drink several more as long as he stayed still but once he moved he knew he was finished. The twins looked at him and shared a look before turning to him and one of them, he never knew which, said.

“We’ll call it a draw if you wish, before we’re incapable of getting to the hotel.”

It was the first time he had heard either of them speak and it sent a shiver down his spine. It was like a mellowed, even more laid back version of Richard E. Grant! He carefully wondered if you could cum from hearing a voice and decided you probably could with that one! 

“Not a bad idea. Some time soon we’ll have to go one on one for the night. I have a reputation to protect you know!”

“When we get back to England we’ll be sure to look you up. We’re here for our leaving party. We ship out on Monday.”

The other one spoke with a grin. They had heard a little of this man, and if half of it was true they were in for a fun night. Not that they weren’t anyway, but it was great fun to play with others once in a while! It didn’t hurt that he was practically an Adonis. Only fractionally shorter than them with short blond hair and cerulean eyes that sparkled with mischief and if experience had taught them anything it was that ‘that’ look meant he was trying to figure out how to get at least one of them in his bed! They already knew this party to ‘celebrate life’ included hotel rooms and wondered how long it would take to get to them.

 

*************** 

Part II

The Marriott Hotel, Bristol, England.

 

Before long everyone had been helped or carried to their rooms. The twins and Darren had just finished putting Sandy to bed and were stood outside the twins’ room next door. They weren’t worried about her, she was used to their exploits. Not that there had been many. And she was drunk enough to sleep through any noise they might make. Ferus looked at Darren and said with a grin.

“Shall we call you for breakfast.”

“Or nudge you?”

It was amazing how they finished each other’s sentences, and what sentences! Darren smiled.

“Damn but you get right to the point don’t you?”

“Life’s to short to beat about the bush.”

Ferus replied as he opened the door and walked straight to the bed. Darren followed, like he was gonna say no! And Ferox locked the door behind them before joining them and practically diving on Darren. With one behind and one in front of him he couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, not that he wanted to. They started stripping his, and each others, clothes off without further ado. Licking and kissing every piece of skin they uncovered. Darren didn’t know where to start; he was surrounded by perfect male flesh. So he stopped trying to think and went with the flow.

"Yes," 

Darren breathed, and turning his head, met Ferox' lips hungrily. The twin responded with enthusiasm, taking Darren's mouth like a dying man at a second chance for life, devouring it with supple lips and tongue. Darren could feel the twins' erections on each side of his hips as they pressed against him. A low moan escaped him and he wrapped an arm around each tautly muscled waist. 

Ferox finally moved back for air and bent down to lick Darren's chest, moving to the nipple and teasing it with his tongue. Ferus moved around from behind him and sucked on the other one until Darren thrashed away from them, moaning. The twins moved steadily down his chest, kissing and licking until their tongues met and swirled over his hard abdomen. The twins sank down on their knees and Darren rested a hand on each of their heads, trembling in anticipation.

"Beautiful all over," 

Sighed Ferus as he stroked one hand over Darren's high rounded buttocks.

"He is.” 

Ferox said taking Darren's cock in his hand, then bringing it to his mouth and licking along the length. Ferus licked the other side, their tongues meeting and rolling around Darren’s cock as their hands gently kneaded his sac. Darren shuddered with pleasure as they took turns engulfing his cock in their silky hot mouths, each sucking a few times before pulling away to kiss each other, and then giving him over to the other's mouth. Darren moaned as he felt himself gather for release. But Ferus clamped down hard on the base of his shaft making him cry out.

"Not yet.” 

Darren exhaled softly, reaching over to run his fingertips over Ferus' biceps and across his smooth chest. Ferus leaned slightly back and closed his eyes then Ferox turned his head and took Darren's cock back into his mouth while stroking Ferus to his full length. Ferus stood and kissed Darren hard, he looked down and saw that Ferox was now sucking on Ferus, his sleek head moving back and forth, Ferus' cock appearing and disappearing from those lovely lips. The sight alone was almost enough to send Darren over the edge. Ferus bent his head, cupping Darren's face in his hands, and kissed him while reaching down, and caressing his shaft. Then the hand left and he looked down, seeing himself fully erect inches away from Ferox who was taking Ferus down his throat. He closed his eyes and felt a hot wet tongue pulsing along his cock for just a moment before it disappeared once more and Ferus thrust his hips forward with a guttural cry as he came hard, filling his twin's mouth. At the same instant, Darren also released with a deep groan, his semen hitting Ferox' cheek. He saw him swallow and then turn and take his softening member in his mouth, cleaning it gently as Darren moaned and trembled, tiny shocks still shooting through his groin. Ferus sank to his knees and Ferox let Darren slip from his mouth as Ferus licked his cheek clean. 

Darren's legs felt weak under him as he reeled with sensation, watching while Ferus gently and repeatedly kissed Ferox, before helping each other to their feet and slowly leading Darren to the bed. He was more than grateful for the soft mattress to fall back on before he collapsed to the floor. The twins lay down on either side of him and before he could even get his breath back started again, slowly sliding his hand down to Darren’s ass, Ferox stroked the delectable curve with his palm, whimpering softly as Ferus slid his hand down, cupping their lovers cock and massaging it gently. 

At that, Darren turned and his mouth was immediately claimed in a scorching kiss while hands, he knew not whose, ran up and down his body. Sliding his hands over Darren's chest and down to muscular legs as he dropped kisses all over his chest Ferus looked to his brother who moved down behind Darren pushing his leg up, his mouth immediately sealing over the puckered entrance that awaited him and sliding his tongue into the tight hole. Then Ferus moved down and took Darren into his mouth, taunting and teasing with tongue and lips. Darren could hardly think but had just enough thought left to realise they were going to fuck him within an inch of his life.

Darren cried out in heady pleasure, never having felt so much before. Two wickedly hot mouths on his body, one taking him into such tight heat he thought he'd feint and the other tongue fucking him into oblivion. The only thing he could do was lift his leg as much as he could, and hang on for dear life while loving every minute of it. 

Ferox groaned softly, parting Darren's cheeks wide as he burrowed closer. His tongue ramming in and out quickly, before he pressed his palm to Darren's back. Reaching for his brother, he pulled Ferus closer to reach for the cock that he knew was hard already. Grasping it firmly, he began to caress it as Ferus groaned softly on Darren’s cock, gripping his hips and pulling him closer. Darren panted gently as he looked down at the twin with wide eyes. With that lusty tableau in front of him, he soon found himself growing hard again. He usually didn't rebound so fast, but these two were amazing and he wanted nothing more than to carry on.

Ferox pulled back with a loud gasp for air, one look at Darren told him all he needed to know as he lay down face first on the bed. Reaching to the draw beside the bed and pulling out lube and condoms, he handed them to Ferus who prepared himself then handed them on to Darren who looked at him for a moment before finally realising what they had in mind. He put on a condom then prepared himself and Ferox before quickly preparing and burying himself in the tight opening before him and began to rock back and forth. He slowed when he felt Ferus’ fingers at his entrance as he began to prepare him; it wasn’t long before he stilled as he felt the blunt head of Ferus’ cock begin its torturously slow entrance into his body. Ferox shimmied beneath him in protest at the lack of movement but soon groaned again as Ferus entered Darren fully and pushed a little further, forcing his shaft even deeper into him, and thus Darren’s deeper into Ferox.

"Better." 

Ferox gasped in delight, clenching tightly around Darren who was buried to the hilt inside his tight ass. In moments all three were moaning and gasping in pleasure. Ferus had gripped Darren’s hips, pounding inside the slender body as the younger man moaned loudly and pounded into Ferox. Darren let his head fall back as his eyes closed, utterly enraptured with the tight channel clenching around his cock and the beautiful invader in his own body. Feeling the channel spasm with pleasure as he pushed in deeper with each thrust, his own muscles contracting as his balls drew closer to his body. Ferox tossed his head back, yelling his orgasm even as his mind registered Darren's voice as he let out a horse cry as he came moments later, the clenching passage too much around his aching cock that in turn sent Ferus over the edge into oblivion. None of them moved for a moment until Ferox moaned something about not being able to breath. They slid gently off each other and lay replete on the bed, too satiated to do more than breath and it wasn’t long before they were all asleep.

*************** 

Darren awoke the next morning to hear a slightly amused.

“Hmm, Darren samich!” 

Coming from both sides of him and two sets of hands running over his body. He opened his eyes only to slam them shut again as the brilliant sunlight pouring through the forgotten windows stabbed into his brain like a red-hot poker. He could always drink a lot but he invariably suffered for it the next day! The twins noticed his discomfort and grinned at each other before saying.

“Ahh, poor Darren, did you drink too much? We ordered breakfast, a nice fry up with plenty of greasy bacon and sausages.”

Then they chuckled at him when they saw his face screw up with the mere thought of food, let alone greasy food!

“You do realise that you are horrendously cruel freaks of nature, don’t you?”

He asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster and they just chuckled some more before hearing a light rap on the door.

“Ah, here’s breakfast!”

The twins said in unison while jumping out of bed to get it.

“You are too weird!”

Darren still couldn’t get over their odd behaviour. but he was starting to kinda like it. Breakfast was soon devoured and even Darren managed a couple of pieces of toast before he bought up something he had noticed the night before but had been too preoccupied to mention.

“So, what’s with the tattoos?”

The twins looked at each other then at him.

“It’s the sword of Ares.”

“Yeah, I got that, I did Greek Mythology at Uni, but why?”

The tattoos were, obviously, identical and set high on each right upper arm. It was a long silver blade with a hand and a half grip and a spider on the pommel. About four inches in length, it was perfectly proportioned.

“We decided early we were going to join the army. We were raised for War.”

Darren nodded, he could understand that. Only he didn’t realise how literally they meant it. Their mother had been an ardent follower of Ares, the God of War, and they had both spoken Greek and Latin before they could English. That had made their first, and only, week of pre-school an interesting time as their teachers couldn’t understand half of what they said. After that their mother had hired privet tutors for them. The first one being sent on his way after declaring they were ‘un-teachable and uncontrollable’ at four years old. They were skilled linguists and impressed their tutors with an uncanny thirst for knowledge and willingness to learn and they soon had several language tutors as well as their standard tuition. Not being held back by the main stream view of what a child should know at a certain age, they were well ahead of their peers and it rarely took a new tutor long to become accustomed to their way of speaking in unison and near telepathic communication. 

“So, what do you do in the military?”

Darren asked brightly, trying to make conversation.

“We’re carer army.”

Ferus answered.

“Yeah, but what do you do?”

“Classified.”

They answered in unison and from the slight chill in their eyes Darren realised this was non-negotiable, and decided not to push. They were still being nice but they were scary when they looked like that. 

“Ok. So, where’d you go to school?”

“Eton.”

Ferox answered calmly and Darren realised that a conversation with these two would be hard if not down right impossible.

“Riiight. Well, I’ll be going then. You off to work or you still on holiday?”

“Our leave ends today. We ship out tomorrow at 08:00, that’s why we were out with Sandy.”

“Right. So, I’ll hope to see you when you get back. Just out of curiosity, how does anyone tell you apart?”

The twins grinned at him.

“They don’t.”

Darren shook his head as he left and wondered if mere sex would ever be enough again. They may be weird but they sure knew how to make a man cum like a freight train!

***************

Perfectus.


End file.
